<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Darkest Fantasies by MoonsBaby18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672623">My Darkest Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsBaby18/pseuds/MoonsBaby18'>MoonsBaby18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#bdsm, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominate, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Stalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsBaby18/pseuds/MoonsBaby18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very slow story with slow burn this is going to be about a bdsm relationship and im gonna post randomly! </p><p>Luna Morris a pretty normal girl until she meets Daniel Knight a very kinky man who apperently lives in the apartment across from her. they meet at a bar and to say the least they meet and sparks go flying!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue part 1 An Unexpected Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was on my way home slightly rushing my normal walking pace so I could do my nightly bathing routine before going out for drinks with my friends. I rushed down the street towards my small apartment. I rounded the corner almost bumping into someone but I kept going after a rushed "Sorry!" I kept moving down the street, not sparing a second glance towards the person I almost bumped into. I didn't see the man stop, turn and look after me with a small smile on his face. I rushed up the stairs while pulling out the keys to the apartment building.</p><p>I slowed down long enough to insert and let myself into the building before rushing past the elevator and up the stairs to get to the 3rd floor. I opened the door to my apartment and snapped it shut behind me before locking it i set my purse and keys on the table by the door before moving on towards my bedroom where i stripped of my clothes and got into my shower,</p><p>I moved into my bedroom, my towel around me with my hair up in another small towel. I looked at the clock and was surprised I had an hour before my friend picked me up to go to the bar. So i did what i normally do after a shower, i walked towards my closet and grabbed a small chest which housed my favorite sex toys i own. I pulled out my pink wand and went and laid on my bed in the glow of the sun and I slowly played with myself. I spread my legs wide open and when the sensations became too much my body arched off the bed in an explosive orgasm.</p><p>I glanced at my clock for a moment before shutting my eyes again, then my eyes snapped open and looked at the clock in shock. I got up and ran naked to my closet throwing on a bra and one of my many black dresses before snatching my heels and a pair of underwear slid on the underwear then the heels before stumbling to my front door right as my doorbell rang. I looked at myself for a second before running my hand through my hair and opening the door.</p><p>"Well nice of you to answer the door Luna," said Charlotte.</p><p>"Sorry I was trying to fix the mess that is my hair Charlotte," I said softly before motioning to my hair.</p><p>"Oh darling again? Come on, go grab your brush. I'll fix it," said Charlotte after giving my hair a glance.</p><p>"OH thank you Charlotte!" i said before rushing to my room and grabbing my brush, then after a second thought i grabbed a little bit of makeup too.</p><p>"Okay now sit down i'll have your hair fixed in a jiffy!" she said so i sat down and handed her my brush.</p><p>"Do you think I'll have enough time to do a quick makeup too?" i said as i reached for my make up bag.</p><p>"Oh you'll be fine, you do your makeup while I fix this mess," said Charlotte.</p><p>So I grabbed the bag and slowly did my brows and mascara before throwing on a tinted lip gloss to finish the simple look. Right as I finished Charlotte said "DONE! You are so lucky I always come early!"</p><p>"I know you're a lifesaver now let's go have some fun!" i said enthusiastically.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. prologue part 2 A chance meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was going for a short walk before I went out for drinks with the boys at a new bar in town. I was turning the corner to go to a local Starbucks and get my caffeine fix when I almost ran into the girl of my obsession. Tall and curvy but not super big or skinny, she was healthy with big boobs and legs for days. This girl would be mine if we could ever actually talk.</p><p>The girl across the street, well technically it was a street but really she was in the apartment across from mine on the 3rd story. I don't think she realizes how much of a show she put on for me with her curtains open and her bedroom facing mine. She is an insatiable minx, the way she moves I can just imagine her moans.</p><p>I shrugged myself out of those thoughts and kept walking, getting my coffee to go instead of staying there like I initially planned. I walked back to my apartment building and to the elevator and went immediately to my apartment and into my bedroom. I sat on a chair i had put in here when she first moved in a few months ago and saw what she was doing after her showers. I sat down and waited, I didn't wait too long before she came into the room. I saw her look towards her dresser before she went to the closet. I knew what was coming. I sat back a little further into the chair and waited.</p><p>I didn't have to wait long for her to open her chest and pull out one of her many toys. This one was one of my favorites of hers; this one always makes her squirm and if i was there I bet the moans would be delicious. I pushed my hand against my cock and took a drink of my coffee. It was mostly cold but I didn't care. I watched her as she slowly unraveled and then she came. She relaxed and I saw her head turn towards her dresser again before she laid down then she jerked up and her head snapped towards the dresser and I bet if I was there I would have heard her curse.</p><p>She jumped and almost fell out of her bed and she ran towards where I knew her closet was before she came out in a tiny black dress that barely covered her plump ass. I saw her trying to slide on underwear then her shoes and she ran for the front door. I was getting up to leave when she came running back in and grabbed a few things including a bag and left again.</p><p>I got up, I had to leave soon if I wanted to be at the bar on time to meet my friends. I willed my erection away as I took the stairs down to the parking lot. I got in my car and started driving to the bar.</p><p>Little did i know the object of my obsession wasn't far behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>